Tiki
Tiki the Pilfering Toucan is a rare Moshling from the Birdies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a toucan who often steals items from Moshlings. Tiki enjoys squeezeboxes and drinking punch. Combination Biography Colourful but crafty, Pilfering Toucans can't resist 'borrowing' things from fellow Moshlings, especially salty gobstoppers. I say borrow, but what I really mean is steal, because these thieving flappers are the naughtiest pirates on the planet. You won't believe how quickly they can swipe your pocket money and stash it in their beaks. Maybe it's because Pilfering Toucans once sailed the seventy seas alongside some of the meanest monsters in history. One thing is for sure, catching 'em is harder than knitting gravy. I always use a pile of gold coins and a big ol' net. Least I did - till they were stolen. Darn! Mini Bio Colourful but crafty, Pilfering Toucans can't resist 'borrowing' things from fellow Moshlings. When we say borrow, we actually mean steal because these thieving flappers are the naughtiest pirates on the planet. Maybe it's because Pilfering Toucans once sailed the seventy seas alongside some of the meanest Moshi Monsters in history. Aaaarrrr! The Official Collectable Figures Guide Series 1 There's a good reason these Toucans are known as Pilfering: they can't resist "borrowing" other Moshlings' stuff. Perhaps this is because they used to sail the seventy seas with the toughest bunch of salty yuckaneers that ever lived. When Moshlings go looking for their stuff, they head for the high palm trees near Lush Lagoon. It's here that Pilfering Toucans store their stash in hammocks made of coconut-hair. They love salty gobstoppers, playing the squeezebox and drinking punch! Character Encyclopedia Main Tiki and the rest of the cunning gang of Pilfering Toucans nest way up in the highest branches of the tallest trees, close to Lush Lagoon. It's best that they do, as these mischievous pirates are wanted in every corner of Monstro City for thieving monstrous amounts of stuff! Pillfering playtime When they're not pilfering, Tiki and this fast-flying throng of pesky pirates enjoy playing the squeeze-box and drinking punch. They also love to lounge on their coconut-hair hammocks while admiring their "finds". Sneaky beakies Pilfering Toucans will take pretty much anything they can get their beaks on, and that's quite a lot, as their beaks are so big! Hats, salty gobstoppers, Rox... nothing is safe! Data File Moshling type: Birdies Species: Pilfering Toucan Habitat: Palm trees near Lush Lagoon Birdie buddies: DJ Quack, Prof. Purplex, Peppy Notes *Wacky eyes are always on the prize! *Colourful feathers (not useful when hiding!) *Supersized beak for storing plenty of booty. Moshipedia }} Habitat Pilfering Toucans nest high in the palm trees near Lush Lagoon. Look up and you'll see coconut-hair hammocks filled with all kinds of loot. Personality Mischievous, pesky, chirpy. Likes Playing the squeezebox and drinking punch. Dislikes Barbecues and catapults. Trivia *As Lefty said they were born pirates with their "borrowing", Tiki is part of Cap'n Buck's crew. *The catapults mentioned in Tiki's dislikes might refer to them starring in Moshling Boshling. *On the Moshling Rescue! website, their file refers to them as "Tooti Frooti bird". The only connection made here could perhaps be with the "Froot Loops" cereal branding, which has a toucan for a mascot, as "Tooty Frooties", a Rowntree's brand, and tutti frutti, an Italian gelato dessert, have little to no connection with Tiki. All that can be interpreted here is that Moshling Rescue's designers meant to refer to Tooti Frooti and instead got the wrong name, this was supposed to be the name for something else, this was Tiki's supposed moniker, or this is just an error. Gallery In-game Animations Tiki_animation.gif Tiki_animation 2.gif Tiki_animation 3.gif Tiki_animation 4.gif Tiki1.png Tiki4.png Tiki3.png Other Cuddly Tiki.png Moshi Cupcakes moshling action tiki.png|Tiki as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes Moshling squad twilight.png Merchandise Figures Tiki figure normal.png Tiki figure glitter purple.png Tiki figure glitter orange.png Tiki figure gold.png Tiki figure pumpkin orange.png Tiki figure voodoo blue.png Tiki figure ghost white.png Tiki figure scream green.png Collector card s1 tiki.png Tiki figure micro.png Mash Up cards TC Tiki series 1.png TC Tiki series 2.png TC Tiki series 3.png TC Tiki series 4.png TC Tiki series 5.png Other tooti_frooti_bird.png Buster tiki.jpg BusterTiki.png MV BC Tiki.png|In Bongo Colada (Song) MV BBBIAWBH tiki done.png|Go Do The Hoodoo TikiGold.png|Moshling Rescue! Golden Tiki Top trump orange tiki.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Tiki Egg Hunt Art.png|Egg Hunt art Tiki_Flying1.png Tiki_Flying2.png Tiki_Flying4.png Tiki_Flying3.png Tiki_Lake_Neon_Soup.png Category:Moshlings Category:Rare Moshlings Category:Birdies